Mi hijastra
by Eva-san
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo termine acostándome con mi hijastra. SusuKarin relato erótico.


**SasuKarin - AU -Relato erótico - personajes no me pertenecen, adaptación.**

* * *

 **Mi hijastra**

Karin es la hija de mi esposa. Ella fue madre soltera. Esta es la historia de cómo terminé en la cama con ella.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 35 años, casado en segundas nupcias con Mei Terumi de 39 años, ella fue madre soltera.

Tenemos un año de casados y los primeros meses todo marchaba bien, hasta que, mi ahora esposa, me pidió ayuda en la orientación y educación de su hija Karin de 17 años, la chica era de aquel tipo que le dicen "Gotica", es decir con trajes estrafalarios, de color negro u otro color oscuro, tiene tres aretes en cada oreja, uno arriba del parpado, uno más en en el ombligo, sin contar los tatuajes que tiene a un lado del ombligo, tobillo y arriba de su nalga izquierda.

Piel blanca y pelirroja igual que su madre, tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Pero por su forma de ser, casi no tiene amigos en el colegio, en ese momento era su último año. Y como he dicho, su madre me pidió apoyo en orientarla, ya que tenía serios problemas en varios cursos ese año.

Como es costumbre, la hija única no acepta que su madre se case, así que tuve problemas con Karin desde el primer instante, era muy indiferente conmigo y a todo le hacía mala cara. Pero, llegué en un buen instante ya que tenía un examen importante de matemáticas y había perdido el anterior examen, por lo que aceptó mi ayuda ese día.

Repasamos y le enseñé algunos trucos para llegar a la respuesta más fácil y más rápido en el tema que ella estaba viendo, al principio me dijo que no era el procedimiento de la maestra, pero yo le aseguré que se lo aceptaría,

-La respuesta es la misma, aunque con diferente proceso!

Al siguiente día, nomás entró a la casa y le pregunté cómo le había ido, ella me respondió un poco desganada que había hecho todo el examen, pero que no sabía cómo le había ido.

Pasaron varios días después, en eso vuelve del colegio y entra y me abraza (como nunca lo había hecho), me enseña una tarjeta, Karin había sacado la nota más alta. A raíz de ese día y ese momento las cosas cambiaron entre ella y yo, nuestra relación fue diferente. Comencé yo también a aprovechar eso, aconsejándola respecto a su indumentaria, su forma de vestir, sus gustos, y aunque no lo aceptó de manera inmediata, lo fue haciendo poco a poco. Nos fuimos volviendo más unidos, al grado que todo me lo consultaba. Quería siempre estar conmigo.

Esa noche, su madre o sea mi esposa, había ido a cuidar a su mamá, ya que estaba delicada y los hermanos se estaban turnando para cuidarla de noche. Yo estaba repasando con ella en su habitación, esa vez, ella estaba muy tierna conmigo, cosa que no era común en Karin, me tomaba de la mano y en ocasiones se me quedaba viendo mientras yo le explicaba.

Además, esa noche se había delineado sus ojos, podía ver como relucían sus ojos color carmesí, tenía puesta una falda arriba de las rodillas, cuando ella acostumbraba faldas sumamente largas, su cabello lo tenía recogido hacia atrás, cuando muchas veces lo usaba largo y sin peinar. Yo había visto eso, pero no hice ningún comentario.

-Sasuke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo ella.

-Si Karin, por supuesto -le contesté

-¿Soy bonita? -volvió a preguntar

-Claro que si, eres una chica muy linda -le respondí

-¿Y por qué los chicos no me hablan o no me visitan como a otras compañeras?

Me quedé pensando un momento. –Lo que sucede Elenita es que tú te has aislado un poco, una chica linda como tú, debe compartir con sus amigos, invitarlos a tu casa, hacer lo que ellos hacen, sin perder por supuesto el respeto, debes intentalo.

Karin se quedó pensando también un momento.

-Sasuke… ¿y yo te gusto, aunque sea un poco?- me vuelve a preguntar.

-Eres una chica especial Karin, y creo que todo hombre se volvería loco por ti, si tu dieras el espacio.

-No, no pregunté de otro hombre, te pregunté si yo te gusto como mujer- insistió ella.

-Si, me gustas.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-me dijo, viéndome a los ojos.

-Claro.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor!

Me dijo, yo estaba atónito, no sabía que decir, ambos estábamos sobre la cama, muy cerca el uno del otro. Ella acercó su boca a la mía y nos dimos un rico beso, primero labios, pero inmediatamente su lengua delgada entró en mi boca y se entrelazó con la mía.

Luego, ella tomó la iniciativa y se puso a bajarme el cierre del pantalón, yo quise contenerme y le dije –¡Karin, yo soy el esposo de tu madre!

Ella ya no oyó nada. Sacó mi pene del pantalón el cual no era ajeno a lo que pasaba, así que estaba medio erecto, ella se metió el glande en su boquita y empezó a mamarlo, yo me estremecí, quise retirarle la cabeza de allí, pero solo llegué a tomarle la cabeza y hacer que se tragara más de mi tronco.

-Ahhh Karin, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?- pregunté casi gimiendo de los chupones que me daba en la verga. Ella asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva.

Como ella estaba entre mis piernas mamando, me comencé a componer en la cama de modo de quedar de lado, en una clásica 69, así que le abrí las piernas e inicié a besárselas de sus muslos para arriba, llegué a su braguita, sentí el olor de hembrita mojada, con las manos hice a un lado su calzoncito y deje descubierta su rajita, me sorprendió lo bien depiladita que estaba.

Sus labios vaginales era pequeñitos y tenía abultadito el botoncito del clítoris, empecé a pasarle la lengua por toda su vulva, ella soltó mi verga de sus labios cuando le lamí su botoncito, repitió mi nombre varias veces mientras me abrí sus labios vaginales y me lamí toda su vulva.

-¡Ah, Sasuke!.

Luego entramos en una deliciosa sesión de sexo oral, Karin llenaba su rajita de sus fluidos vaginales y yo se los arrebataba con mi lengua. Era delicioso.

Al terminar ese 69, nos quitamos la ropa, la acosté boca arriba y comencé a besarla desde la boca hasta sus pies, pasé por sus senos, la cuales chupé ardientemente, luego bajé por su vientre besando su estomago, luego donde estaría su monte de venus y llegué a su vagina, me entretuve lamiendo su clítoris, para luego bajar a sus muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas y finalmente a sus pies, metí sus deditos en mi boca y los chupé como si fueran un rico sorbete.

Después, me metí entre sus piernas, ella las abrió al máximo intuyendo lo que pasaría, mi verga abrió sus labios vaginales y por la lubricación se fue introduciendo en su cuerpo, ella gimió y me abrazó, nuestras bocas se unieron una vez más, solo que los besos eran cortados por sus gemidos, mientras mi verga iba deslizándose en su intimidad, luego para lograr la penetración máxima, lo bombee un par de veces y finalmente la tenía toda adentro.

Acto que la hizo gritar, supongo que por ser su primera vez le dolió, nunca había estado con una virgen.

Nos quedamos besándonos frenéticamente por dos o tres minutos sin movernos, luego puse mis codos a los costados de su cabeza y comencé a penetrarla con el vaivén característico, mi verga entraba y salía de estrecha cavidad, proporcionándole a ella y a mí un máximo placer.

Durante el sexo ella me decía entre gemidos que sin quererlo, estaba enamorada de mi. Tal confesión me excitó tanto que arremetí mi verga contra su rajita con golpes secos, que le sacaban alaridos a Karin, finalmente la saqué y eyaculé sobre su vientre y estomago. Un gemido que retumbó la casa salió de sus labios.

Cuando pasó el climax, sentí un sentimiento de culpa, así que semidesnudo abandoné su habitación y me fui a la mía, me puse ropa de dormir y fui a traer un vaso de agua a la cocina, regresé y me metí a la cama, quería olvidar lo sucedido, quería que esto no hubiera pasado.

Ya un poco calmado puse la televisión, pero no me podía concentrar en el programa, cambié canales de tv cientos de veces, empecé a planear que hacer, que decir. Pasó una hora, y otra hora, no podía concentrarme, ni dormir.

Cuando de repente, veo la figura de Karin envuelta en una bata de dormir, llega al pie de la cama, se la quita y está completamente desnudo frente a mí.

-Quiero dormir contigo esta noche. –me dice.

Yo hipnotizado, le abro las sabanas y ella se mete rápidamente, nos besamos con mucho deseo, comienzo a besarle sus senos y mi verga busca su vagina, en pocos minutos nuestra cama se vuelve campo de batalla sexual, la estoy penetrando ardientemente y los gemidos llenan la habitación.

Fue una noche de sexo. La penetré de varias posiciones (al menos las que me conozco), en todas ella alcanzó su orgasmo, yo me vine tres veces en la noche, y una de ellas eyaculé en su vagina (vaya tontería, lo bueno fue que no estaba en sus días fértiles) y en su boquita, además cada parte de su cuerpo fue lamida y chupada por mi boca, ella también se devoró mi verga hasta el cansancio, para no cansarlos, amanecimos fatigados, desnudos en la cama.

Pasamos después de eso, casi tres meses sin otro encuentro, ambos sabíamos que no era posible una relación en nuestras condiciones. Sin embargo, volvimos a tener otro encuentro sexual de las mismas dimensiones, esta vez con un plan preestablecido, la fui a buscar a una fiesta de cumpleaños y le hice sexo en el vehículo, a un lado de la carretera detrás de unos arbustos, dejamos los vidrios empañados y parte de nuestras eyaculaciones mancharon el sillón trasero.

Luego ya no podíamos ocultar nuestra atracción, mi esposa comenzó a sospechar y comenzaron las discusiones, al año nos divorciamos y ahora estoy saliendo con Karin en secreto.

 **Fin**


End file.
